Oz repairing the shattered soul
by oliverpowell511
Summary: Set a couple of months after Oz, basically Oz finds Theo in a stream and they argue will they sort things out? Course they will, why do you think I categorised it romance, anyway you wanna know more read it for yourself and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

**Theodora and Oz were more my kinda thing in the film rather than the alternative so I wrote this, plus I think Mila Kunis is super hot, it's gonna be more action in this one.**

Oz walked through the yellow brick road with Finley flying next to him, it was just a casual walk, it was finally a chance to get out, away from the city Finley was worried about Oz he hadn't spoke to him in an hour, since the start of they're walk."are you okay?" Oz looked to the flying monkey,

"Yeah, course." Oz said.

"No your not, what is it Oz?" His friend asked.

"It's Glinda." Oscar told him, "the engagements off, we broke up." Oz said to him.

"What why?"Finley asked.

"I don't know." He said sighing, "it's just the two of us... It's all complicated." Oscar told him walking on."I don't want to talk about it.

"Oz I'm your friend you can tell me." Finley Said, this annoyed Oz.

"Friend?" Oz put simply and harsh tone."I own you your my put, my property, the only reason I know you is because I stopped you from being some lions chew toy. The only reason your still around is because of a contract." Oz said harshly.

"This coming from the con, the liar, the guy who faked his own death to save the city from the woman you turned from a saint to a to an ugly green bitch after shattering her heart and the man who was going to kill a woman you never even laid eyes on before even laying eyes on her and all for a vault of gold." He spat back.

"What did you.." Oz started,

"You heard me, you started it" The monkey said, started to slowly fly back to the city,

"Come on, Fin-Finley." Oz called regretting what he said, he turned around scowled himself.

He walked further down the road, bouncing a ball on it and catching it again, he crossed a path he recognised, he came across a rocky natural bridge with broken gaps in it, he jumped onto the bridge and got across It as he felt a familiarity in it.

He came across a steam, he with bushes surrounding it and a waterfall leading into it, this is where he met Theodora the good. The thought of her strangles in his thoughts her voice into his head feeling guilty knowing what he turned her into, he threw the ball in anger.

"Hello wizard." He heard a familiar voice say from behind her, he turned around quickly to see Theodora, she grabbed him by the neck pulling him up with great strength and threw him into a tree.

"Well well well, look What we have here, a dead wizard, with a little less. Dead." Theadora said, "but I can change that." She said pulling her hand off her broom creating a fireball,

"I'm sorry!" He said quickly said, eyes shut.

"What did you say?" Theodora asked surprised be his words,

"I. Im Sorry" he told her, this infuriated her and she grabbed him again pinning him against a tree,

"I have dreamt for months for you to say that, scream it as I tortured you making you, beg for my sympathy." She told him, she dropped him to the ground.

"I should have known you pulled that little show off was fake, much like yourself." She spat."I loved you so much once, I so wanted to be with you."

"Yeah well you should have been careful what you wished for." Oz told her getting up.

"It's my fault your like this, at least partly anyway, but not one bit of it was your fault now was it?" Oz rhetorically asked,

"What are you saying?" She asked hatefully.

"I think you know what I'm saying." He told he,

"Don't play games with me." She warned,

"You would regret it." She told him.

"Your the one who eat the apple, Theodora, I didn't force you neither did your sister, I know how it works, Glinda told me, it had to be taken willingly." Oz said, she slapped him in the face.

"I despise you." She told him,

"You think I'm evil, I'm just something you cooked up, your the evil one." She said bitterly.

"You think I don't care for you at all?" He asked.

"No, I don't think you really think you care for anyone at all." She told him.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and put her laying by the stream, not letting the water touch her.

"I could kill you right now, I know what water is to you, anything that doesn't have to right stuff in it cooks you, you think I despise you know?." She breathed heavily scared, her hat went in the water, he took it off her, I did a little research apparently if I do this, part of your soul comes back." He said leaning his head down to the terrified woman, she took a knife from her leg strapped under her dress, he kissed her passionately, she resisted but he didn't stop she stabbed him in the leg, he yelled in pain but continued to kiss her, she felt something surge through her quickly, a heart beat, he heart was melted when she took the apple, this made her lean into the kiss with passion,

"Moira," she said between kisses "Restorita." She said casting a spell over herself her hand slowly changed colour, Oscar pulled away from the kiss, looking down he saw a beautiful, fragile girl he once met, still in the black dress, he moved the band on her head away, and stroked her cheek," I could always change my appearance back." She told him underneath him," I just did it for revenge", she told him they got up but She passed out, Oz caught her. "Theadora, theo?!" He asked yelling at the unconscious girl trying to wake her up again.

**That's the first chapter, I'm not much of a romance I prefer doing video game or super hero fics tbh, but I watched the film and I'm studying Drama in school, and wanna become a tv actor so I thought I'd write my own stories, review or follow so I know you've seen it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Your nothing." Theodora heard a voice say, she didn't know where she was, it was dark, pitch black she didn't see anyone nothing could have made the noise that she saw, "your weak." She heard it say again she gasped in surprise and fear, the voice sounded very familiar, it sounded, but it couldn't be. It was hers.

"Whose there?" She asked terrified, she heard a laugh come, loud and high pitch Theodora covered her ears trying to block out the screeching sound, it was like chalk on a black board, she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see a green hideous face, the terrible wicked witch, she was chuckling while the good witch was terrified, then the wicked Theodora jumped at her, and she screamed.

Theodora awoke on a bed, she looked around the room it was very familiar, she saw a broken mirror, that was what made her realise first, she was in her chambers in Emerald city,she got up and realised she was in her white night gown, she put her hand in her head having a massive headache, she walked to her door opening it, she walked down the corridor, but turning a corridor she bumped into a guard "oh sorry miss miss," the guard apologised then looked down to her, "o, i know you, it's you, Theorora, " the guard said.

"Yes it's m-" she started with a smile but was cut off,

"The wicked witch now," the guard accused,

"What? No it's not me that's Glind-" she started worried having not a clue what he was talking about, all the people recognised her she often helped anyone in the city when they needed it.

"What's going on here?" Oscar asked coming round the corridor, only the people outside the palace hadn't known that Oscar was alive, otherwise he wouldn't be able to leave the throne room, he laid his eyes on Theodora."you dismissed soldier." Oz said.

"Yes my lord." The guard said marching off, he looked back down to Theodora,

"Let's go back into your room," he suggested, she looked like she was about to explode, she walked down to her room he followed her and closed it behind him, she slapped him in the face hard he put his hand to his cheek as it stung,

"What was that about?" She asked, demanding for an answer.

"What do you-?" He started getting cut off,

"Last thing I know I was in my room crying my eyes out because you," she said "and now there's a guard accusing me of being wicked." She said.

"Wait, exactly when was the last time you saw me?" He asked,

"Yesterday, in the throne room with Evenora." She said, then she took a deep breath and walked back hitting the cupboard,

"Evenora, I remember, she gave me an apple, she said... I don't know something about pain, she said it would stop." She said almost forgetting he was there." What happened?" Theodora asked her tone less sharp, he sighed and sat next to her on the bed, she was tempted to move away but avoided it and stayed where she was,

"If I tell you why, then I need you to tell me why you took the apple in the first place." He said to her, she nodded agreeing, "now I need you to be sure you want to know this, I'd rather tell you so you don't hear it from anyone else," he warned,

"I want to know." She said.

He told her what happened, she didn't like any of it, when she had finished a tear went down her eye scorching it as it trailed down her face giving a sizzling sound, he put his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer, "I've got you," he said comforting her, he wiped the tears away preventing them from making any more pain. He waited rocking her from side to side for him to remind her of her part of the deal, she eventually calmed down enough that she breathed and didn't sob.

"Now, why did you take the apple?" He asked as delicately As he could.

"Because, of when you gave Evenora the music box," she told him calmly.

"What do you mean?" Oscar asked her confused.

"The night before you left, you went to Evenora's chambers." she said to him, "didn't you?"

"No," he said to her, "a gave you the one box." He told her, this made Her shiver she got up almost falling over from shock, not only had she now found that everybody in the city hates her and that she deserved it, but also that it was the one person she trusted more than anyone, and she had done it all for nothing.

She continued to walk to the balcony feeling sick and in need of serious air she opened it leaning her arms on the the fence, Oscar followed her to the balcony," you don't have to tell me you know." He told her,

"No, it's okay." She said" then Evenora showed me you and... Glinda together, I thought there was no hope that you ever cared for me." Theo told him.

"I get it" he said, "come on if your ready I'd like for the people to know your back," he told her.

"I'm not," he told him scared, he looked back at her,

"Look they'll understand, Evenora took you over, it wasn't you." She wasn't convinced,

"Oz I tried to enslave them." She reminded him, still feeling extremely noxious cradling her stomach.

"And they'll know," he argued "they'll know that it wasn't you." She frowned nodding still not convinced. He stroked her cheek to make her feel better, she pushed his hand away moving away from him, "don't." She simply said and grimly, still not trusting him,

"Why?" He asked,

"I don't trust you, you suduced me," she told him, "I was nothing more than your toy was I" she asked rhetorically.

"You were much more." He answered. "I may not have loved you at the time..." He said, realising he was implying that he loved her now, but you were still dear to me."

"What do you mean at the time?" She asked still keeping her distance from him.

"You know what I mean." He answered, she moved toward him and kissed him passionately on the lips like she was attacking his with hers, Oscar turned around and threw her on the bed moving her dress up her legs.

Later that night, Oz got out of the bed putting his shirt and trousers but left the rest of her cloths on the floor.

He walked to Glinda's room knocking on it, Glinda opened the door revealing her to him, "what do you want Oscar?" She asked not wanting to see him, she didn't want to talk to him ever since they broke up.

"I need to talk to about something." He told her,

"I don't want to talk to you Oz, it's late. What happened cant be fixed." She told him closing the door.

"It's Theodora," Glinda stopped the door before it fully closed "I was able to being her back but she's still only half back." He told her, she opened the door,

"Look you'll never be able to help her any more than that and she should mostly be back but you need to stay with her, don't put to much pressure on her and don't make her to angry or she'll temporarily turn back, good night Oscar." She said closing the door, on the other end of the corridor Theodora came around looking for Oz then saw him and Glinda talking, she said good night and Oz waked In the other direction, she felt anger build up inside her, pure, unadulterated fury, he walked back to her room.

He walked into the room opening the door, but didn't see Theodora in the bed, "Theodora?" He called out, he heard the door slam behind him he turned to see Theodora, in her white night gown, he noticed straight away her hands were green again up to half way up her arms but the rest of her were still normal, but her face contained true fury.

**So what do ya think?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Theo," cool down tell me what happened, I can help you sort it." He said calmly walking slowly over to her,

"You... You lied, I trusted you."Thoedora said harshly making him more confused

"Look I'm not sure who's told you or whatever they've told you but I can promise you everything I told you tonight was the complete truth." He said to her

"Not all of it though was it?" She spat the green moving slowly further up her arm.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused and desperate to keep her calm, after remembering what he and Glinda discussed.

"I really have no idea." He pleaded for her to believe him, "but you have to calm down,"

"Why should I?" She yelled.

"LOOK AT YOUR ARMS!" He yelled, she did so and breathed heavily and in shock of seeing them, she hadn't noticed because she was to concentrated on Oz, she continued to breath heavily not taking her eyes off them, thankfully they started to restore themselves quickly, Oz came over to her and took her in his arms, appropriately enough. He rubbed his arm up and down her back,

"Look We seriously need to talk, on both ends. But we need need some rest, you need some rest." He said to her taking his head off her shoulder and stroking her cheek," I'm going to get something for these." He said trailing his fingers over the sizzled tear marks, just lay down, I'll be back." He told her, walking to the door, she got into the bed, she moved her hand in front of her face making sure it stayed skin colour, she closed her eyes and saw images flash through her eyes she saw herself green in the qaudlings's city threatening people and heard her own ear piercing laugh and Evenora with her there was something else that happened that day, she gathered up everyone she thought could be associated with the wizard, though there was only one person he talked to more than any of the normal people of the city, Knuck, though he was only with him for an hour or so with Oz he was still possibly the only person Oscar had in the court, she took Knuck into the dungeons and had him interrogated for hours but she didn't torture him but she was still very intimidating even for knuck. This lasted for hours on end. But she eventually let him go after she was convinced she remembered hitting him over the hours,

Theodora opened her eyes realising she only closed her eyes for less than ten seconds, her breathing and heart rate had increased rapidly.

Oscar came in with some healing cream from Kansas he saw her on the balcony again needing air, he came from behind her and touched her shoulder, she looked to him,"what's wrong?" He asked stroking her arm,

"I remember." She told him, he knew what she meant.

"Just remember this, it wasn't you." He reminded her, she nodded again chin down, he raised the chin for her eyes to fix on his,"here, this should help it heal." Oz said brining a small tube from his pocked, he rubbed his finger in it and smoothly moved it over her cheeks and over her eyes where the burns were, she looked directly into his eyes,

"What did I do to deserve you?" She asked with a smile,

"Is that meant as a compliment?" He asked grinning, she laughed.

They got back into the bed and she fell asleep in his arms.

On the other side of Oz the ancient Evenora was looking into her crystal ball seeing Oz and Theodora, she felt anger inside herself , she hit the ball cracking it slightly,even though it was crystal.

**Bit shorter i know but its two in one day what else do ya want, i know a what i want, bloody reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Theodora was sleeping on Oscar shaking violently as she slept, she was sweating and breathing heavily, she saw herself falling tipping over a table and she saw her hole body turning green,her vision skipped to seeing herself destroying an entire village she heard herself laughing evily, she awoke taking a deep breath quickly leaning up as she woke up. She hadn't woke Oz, but got out of the bed putting a nightgown on she walked to get some water, there was a jug brought to her room every day specially made for Theodora so it wouldn't burn her insides alive, if she didn't have this water she could use a simple enough spell on other water if she was away from the city and needed a drink. She pored the water into a glass and drunk from it, she was breathing heavily she dropped the glass and leaned her arm against the table, she found it increasingly hard to breath and had to sit Oscar woke up and saw her.

Oscar helped her through the corridor of the palace down to the medical room she let the doctor examine her, "is it poison?" She asked "I had a drink before it happened." She asked sitting on the table still sweating and breathing at an increased rate.

"My diagnosis says that you've had a severe anxiety attack." The doctor told her, she looked shocked,

"Me?" She asked,she didn't think that seemed like her.

"Look maybe we should get back to bed, it'll help you relax." Oz suggested to her, she nodded, they walked back to her chambers despite the doctor's suggestions.

They both arrived at the chambers she walked over to get more water, he put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly cooling her breathing down rapidly but still wasn't Normal."your gonna be okay." He told her "you'll feel better after time, your not the first person for this to happen to." He told her.

"That's not quiet true though is it." She said to her," lots of people can have panic attacks, Glinda had them once after she was attacked once, but most people have them from stuff like, near death experiences or stuff like that," she said. "Who has ever gone through something like I have, being this afraid of who r what I was on this scale." She told him.

"Maybe your right, but panic attacks don't last forever," he lied slightly knowing back on Earth sometimes they did indeed sometimes affect them permanently , he was hoping this wouldn't be the case for her.

"Come on, we better get changed and make something of the day." He said, she nodded hesitantly,

"We don't have to do this if you don't feel right we could wait a few more hours." He told her,

"No it's alright there going to know I'm here sooner or later, it might as well be sooner." She said.

**Sorry it's short guys but its late and I'm really not up for doing much more tonight, it'll be back with chapter 5 later in the week. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Oz and Glinda got dressed Oscar in a black set of trousers, a shirt and brown leather jacket which he picked up to change his style so that it would be harder for the people to know him when they see him. They walked down to breakfast the table was in private room so it was never the court they dined with just family or close friends, Finley came in and saw Theodora looking shocked, she looked away in shame, Finley then saw Oscar and remembered it was him he was angry at, he didn't say a word and walked towards the table joining the two of them, "Fin can I talk to you for a sec?" Oscar asked getting off his seat,

"We'll I'd rather..." He started but was to late

"Now." Oscar barked ordering him, "I'll be back in a second, we,just need to sort something out." Oscar told Theodora before leaving the room with Finley. "Look, Fin about the other day." Oscar started,

"It's okay, look it just hit me hard that's all."Finley told him.

"Okay, now we've got that sorted out, about Theodora, ill explain what happened later but for now do not under any circumstances bring up what she was like over the last couple'a months."Oscar ordered

"Doesn't she remember?" Finley asked.

"No she remembers, that's the problem." Oz answered, "she remembers and it's tearing her apart." Oz said metaphorically, "we and I mean everyone needs to help her get through this, otherwise I'm not sure she'll ever be able to burry it." Oscar told him.

"You want her to forget about it?" Finley asked realising it wasn't a possibility.

"Not all of it, that would be a miracle but we have to help her get over it." Oz told the monkey.

"You know that's gonna take ages." Finley pointed out to him.

"I guarantee it, but for now we just need to go easy on her." Oz told her. "Come on, I'm hungry, as far as she's concerned we are just apologising to eachother."

"Fine," Finley said, "don't suppose you can do it again?"

"Don't push your luck." He said walking back into the room, they sat down him next to her, Finley opposite,

Dinner was awkward but they eventually finished nobody else Joined which was strange, as Oz and Theo left she thought of something, why wasn't Glinda there?

"I'm going to go get something,ill catch you up in a bit."

Theodora walked to Glinda's room and knocked on the door, Glinda answered.

"Theadora how are you?" She asked obviously not enthusiastic but it wasn't because of her she was just upset, also not because of Theo,

"Why weren't you at dinner?" Thoadora asked,

"It's... It's aw I'm feeling very tired." She tried shutting the door, but theo blocked it with her foot

"It's barely even afternoon now for gods sake tell me what the hello going on!" She yelled, Glinda gave in and nodded.

"Come on in."

**Sorry it's not much guys and I know it's a long wait but I'm out with my mates a lot.**


End file.
